Vampire Knight: High School Version
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Yuuki risks everything in her high school year when she falls in love with one of the vampires, Kaname Kuran. Kaname/Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here to write my first Vampire Knight fanfic. Since I'm new at this, I might as well give it a shot. So here it is "Vampire Knight" in high school version which is focused on my favorite VK couple, Kaname/Yuuki.**

**P.S. S****orry, no Zero/Yuuki bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

"Yuuki, you're gonna be late for your first day of school!" yelled a male voice upstairs to his adopted daughter's room.

A short brown haired girl named Yuuki groaned as she rolled over in her bed, checking the time on her clock. Then in a few seconds, she shrieked and fell right out of bed.

"Oh no, I'm overslept!" she yelled. She had half an hour to wash up, get dressed, do her hair, eat and get to school.

Yuuki scrambled to her feet and rushed to her closet, putting on a pink tank top, blue jeans and pink and white sneakers. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. On the way downstairs, she brushed her hair while racing into the kitchen. She throw her brush in her bookbag and grabbed a toast from the toaster.

"Yuuki, remember Zero is coming to live with us tomorrow." Kaien said. Zero is Yuuki's childhood friend. His parents were killed by Shizuka Hio while his twin brother, Ichiru was moving to another city.

"I know," Yuuki said, scarfing down the toast as fast as she could bwhile grabbing her book bag and headed for a door.

* * *

Being late on the first day of high school was not a good thing. Who wanted to get detention for lateness on the first day? Yuuki was a junior along with her best friend, Yori Wakaba.

Yuuki glanced at her watch. Three minutes left. The school was in sight until she ran as fast as her feet would take her. She burst through the doors and ran upstairs then down the hall, looking for her hometown.

She finally found it which is room 607. She burst through the doors and took a seat next to Yori just as the bell rang.

"You finally made it after all, Yuuki." Yori said. "I'm glad."

Then their homeroom teacher (male) came in.

"Morning, everyone," he said. "Today, we are going to study about World History."

Everyone groaned including Yuuki and Yori. This is going to take forever for this class to be over.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

After this boring class is over, Yuuki was at the cafeteria sitting across from Yori while eating their lunches.

"Hey, Yuuki?" Yori asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that there are new students coming to this school?"

"What about it?"

Yuuki slowly glanced over to her shoulder to see seven teenagers who are sitting in the corner of the caheyfteria as far away from where she sat as possible in the long room. Her eyes grow widen, she knows exactly what Yori meant.

They weren't talking and eating at the same time, even though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They also did not gawk at Yuuki, unlike most of the other students so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

But it was none of these things that caught and held her attention. They didn't look anything alike at least they have different hair color and clothing.

According to Yuuki, they all look beautiful.

"Who are they?" Yuuki asked Yori.

"That's Kaname Kuran along with Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Seiren and Ruka Souen." Yori explained, "They got transferred from another school but it's all part of the past."

"Umm, which one's Kaname?" Yuuki asked.

"The one with the reddish-brown hair."

Yuuki peeked at the boy who stares at her. He had a smile on his face.

Then afterwards, she turned away, blushing.

"Uhh, are you okay, Yuuki?" Yori asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the brunette said, laughing nervously, "Did you get the feeling that Kaname is staring at me."

"Well, I think he started to like you."

Yuuki felt shocked at this. "What, no!" she cried.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It's none of your business, okay!"

"Alright then."

The two girls resumed their eating, didn't say anything while Kaname continues staring at Yuuki.

_Hmmm, interesting. _Kaname said in his thoughts. _She looks beautiful, especially her neck._

"Kaname!" a voice said, getting his attention.

The reddish brown haired turned to see Ichijo who felt worried and concern.

"What are you staring at?" Ichijo asked.

"Oh nothing," Kaname lied, "I'm just staring in space."

"Don't tell me you are staring at that human girl, aren't you?" Ruka said, suspiciously.

"Yeah, just look at her!" Aido added while pointing his finger at Yuuki, "She's right there with her best friend!"

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Rima asked.

"Perhaps but maybe later." Kaname replied.

Ruka crossed her arms, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

**End chapter**


End file.
